


Stuck in a Game

by AmoldineShepard



Category: Star Wars Legends: Knights of the Old Republic
Genre: Annoying Carth Onasi, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-09-25 07:44:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9809855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmoldineShepard/pseuds/AmoldineShepard
Summary: A story dedicated to Carth Onasi





	1. Chapter 1: Hour 1

My day started out like this. As usual I would follow my normal routine of skipping breakfast and doing everything else I needed, then I would retreat into my room, avoiding all human contact, avoiding everything that wasn't the computer and my cup of tea. I soon found the Icon neatly nestled in the top left hand corner of my screen. I clicked on it ready to dive into the world of Knights of the Old Republic for a few hours, or more knowing myself so well, I should have been recording but I wasn’t, I had decided that this would be my game and my game alone. Almost instantly after I had made a new game as well as creating my character in the same format that I always did, everything was whirling around me, pulling me in, like a vortex full of stars. I landed with a thud in some place, but I must of hit my head, hard, as everything went dark, very suddenly and   
  
When I awoke I was aware of two concerned faces looking at me. I took a deep breath and blinked. I wasn't meant to be here. I was meant to be in my room, in front of my computer, losing myself to my game, escaping from reality. I couldn't be here, I couldn't be in this place. No, it wasn't  possible. It couldn't be, could it? I sat up and place a hand to my forehead, I couldn’t be on Taris, no it wasn't real, I would wake up and be at my computer screen, but it was morning when I started to play. 

“Are you okay?” one of them asked me, one whom I recognised by his signature orange jacket “You hit your head quite hard”

“What happened?” I replied with my own question that I was asking myself

The man chuckled “You must of hit it really hard then, you’re saying you don’t remember anything”

“Nothing, all I remember was hitting my head then darkness” I lied as during the past fourteen years since this game had come out, I had made a cover story, as well as a few fan fictions of one of the men standing before me. 

The man sighed “I’m Carth Onasi and this is Jayden Michael” Carth gestured to the other man in the room  
“Sarah Prince” I replied giving my real name knowing there was no harm in doing so, my eyes soon fixed on the man called Jayden, I gave him a confused look, I never had played this game before as… well it didn’t matter, it would be interesting enough to see different interactions. 

“Sarah, you hit your head during the trip down here. We managed to get you out of the escape pod”

“I guess I owe you my life then” I replied with a small chuckle a grin appearing on my face

Carth raised his eyebrow with a smile on his face “It wasn't much, can you remember your position aboard the ship?”  
I closed my eyes and racked my brain for an answer “I was senior technician”  
Carth looked at Jayden whom I knew his real identity “She at least remembers her position, and she’s been unconscious longer than you” 

A small smile appeared on my face as Carth offered his hand out to me I took it gratefully as he pulled me to my feet. I suddenly felt light headed and stumbled into Carth trying to regain my balance. 

“Sorry” I apologised stepping away quickly blushing. I cursed my crush on him, through the years of playing the game, I could never hurt… I shook the thought out my mind, it was, well best not to dwell on the outside world but on the game instead, and hopefully not destroy the whole space time continuum, though considering it was a game but then that would be cheating. I cursed myself again willing not to think of this as a game, instead of thinking of my job and position, and a backstory… yes those were always fun. 

  
I soon snapped out of my trance by Re-no Jayden muttering something about supplies, which was strange, as… I glanced to Carth who was eyeing Jayden suspiciously. “I think that is a good idea, we need supplies, and information, if I recall correctly there is a hospital close to here, I think med-packs may be a good idea…” I stopped for a moment still feeling lightheaded “Yeah, we need them especially considering where we are” 

Carth looked at me for a moment his eyebrows furrowed “Maybe you should stay here, you don’t look that well, get some rest” he told me “And that’s an order” 

I turned to him giving him an exasperated look, I wanted to explore, I was on Taris and I wanted to see what it was like, until… “Fine” I muttered, “ wait wasn’t there that Jedi on the Endor Spire? hey I’m remembering more stuff”

Carth gave me a sympathetic smile, which made me blush “Get some rest” as they left the apartment I sunk onto the bed, realising that I was tired though, I never was on the escape pod, but they had saw me, maybe I had been on the pod. I lay back thinking that I had to figure out how I got here, but first the most important thing was to do what any good Female Revan would do, get on Carth Onasi’s nerve’s. After I laying awake for a while I realised why I was light-headed, I hadn't eaten, according to the game time, for a few days. I was definitely going to the cantina at some point, if I were allowed, I'd still go if I weren't.


	2. Chapter 2: Hour 5

When they had returned, Carth looked like he could explode, and Re- No Jayden looked positively unimpressed with the situation. I shook my head with a sigh "What happened?" I asked them sitting up on the bed "And is there any place that a girl could get something to eat around here?" 

Both opened their mouths to say something, I held up my hand to stop them "Mysterious guy first, Orange Jacket second" 

Jayden sighed "We need to go down to the lower levels of Taris and find the gang that has Bastila, the Jedi and rescue her" 

I took in the information with a nod "Somehow I doubt Bastila would like to be rescued" I looked to Carth "Care to come to the Cantina with me and we can sort out your issues" 

I stood up and made my way to the door not giving him the time to answer, I raised my eyebrow at him "It wasn't a question, I need food, and I'm not leaving you both here to tear each other apart"

"Bu-" Carth opened his mouth to protest but stopped at the sound of his stomach grumbling and the look I was now giving him "Fine, but you're paying" 

I gave him a sly grin "Only if you buy me a drink" 

"Is that how it's going to work?" he gave me a small grin sticking out his hand "Deal" 

I took his hand and gave it a shake, both of us were completely unaware that Jayden was still in the room. I gave Carth a nod as I opened the door   
As we left I heard Jayden call out "Have fun on your date" 

I turned back to the open door and glared at Jayden opening my mouth the say something, I felt Carth place a hand over it "Why don't you go and find a way into the Understreets, instead of investing yourself into other people's lives" 

Before I could respond to anything Carth dragged me away from the door, I turned to him when we were standing outside on the street "Bu-"

"Let him think it's a date Sarah, make him jealous, he could use some damage to his ego,occured" Carth told me "And it's a good cover story if anyone asks"   
I nodded thinking very carefully over my next words "Cover story, okay, but this isn't a date unless you want it to be" 

Carth chuckled "Never been asked out before Senior Technician Prince?" 

I shook my head "No, I-I did it come out wrong, how I told you? I just wanted food, and company, mainly the food, and the fact that if you a Jayden were left together it would leave a trail of destruction" 

"Don't trust us not to get into trouble?" 

"I-I do trust you, I-" 

"Relax sweetheart, I was teasing you" 

"Did you just call me sweetheart?" I thought back to the interactions in the game and the replies that occurred when I played I decided against using those. 

"Would you prefer me to call you something else Gorgeous?" I glanced at Carth who was smirking 

"My name would be a start because if you continue with those names, I'll have to find one for you myself" 

Carth shook his head chuckling walking towards the cantina leaving me in a daze "Let's go get you some food, and I owe you a drink don't I?" 

Was he flirting with me? I shook it off not going to question anything with my terrible human interaction skills and being able to tell if anyone was flirting with me "I just want food" I muttered walking into the cantina


End file.
